Streifenstern
'''Streifenstern' (Original: Crookedstar) ist ein riesiger, schlanker, hell getigerter Kater mit einem mehrfach gebrochenden, schiefen Kiefer und grünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Er wird zum ersten mal auf dem Hochfelsen gesehen und er erlaubt Braunstern auf dem FlussClan-Territorium zu jagen, da Streifenstern Angst davor hat, dass sein Clan ebenso wie der WindClan vertrieben werden könnte. Sein Clan selbst protestiert heftig dagegen an. Feuer und Eis Auf einer großen Versammlung will er sich das verlassene WindClan Terriotorium unter die Krallen reißen, aber Blaustern verlangt, dass der WindClan zurückgeholt wird. Streifenstern sagt außerdem, dass der SchattenClan nun kein Fisch mehr bekommt. Der spätere Anführer Nachtpelz protestiert erst, wird aber auch von Blaustern überredet keine Beute zu verlangen. Er beschuldigt Blaustern einen Spion ausgesandt zu haben, da sich ein DonnerClan-Krieger mehrmals im FlussClan-Territorium aufgehalten haben soll. Als Feuerherz und Graustreif den WindClan zurück in sein Territorium bringen, sehen sie Schwarzkralle vom FlussClan, der von Streifenstern beauftragt wird, im WindClan-Territorium zu jagen. Doch Schwarzkralle stellt sich nicht gut an und seine Beute entwischt. Bei dem Kampf zwischen den vier Clans im WindClan-Lager kämpft er gegen Tigerkralle. Er wurde sehr schwer verletzt. Geheimnis des Waldes Er will den WindClan nicht mehr im Wald dulden, akzeptiert aber, dass Riesenstern und sein Clan zurückkehren. Als der Fluss über die Ufer tritt und Feuerherz und Graustreif zwei der Jungen von Nebelfuß vor dem Ertrinken retten, dankt Streifenstern den Kriegern vom DonnerClan herzlich. Daraufhin entdecken Graustreif und Feuerherz, dass der FlussClan völlig ohne Beute da steht, und wollen ihnen helfen, indem sie dem FlussClan Beute bringen. Streifenstern ist zunächst dagegen, wird aber dann von Grauteich überredet. Als seine Tochter Silberfluss stirbt, während sie ihre Jungen gebärt, ist er sehr traurig und will die Jungen in den FlussClan holen. Vor dem Sturm Als das DonnerClan-Lager von einem Feuer heimgesucht wird, duldet Streifenstern den DonnerClan auf FlussClan-Territorium und gibt ihm Frischbeute. Als Graustreif zusammen mit Feuerherz in das DonnerClan-Lager gehen möchte, um Gelbzahn und Kurzschweif zu suchen, erlaubt er es ihm. Gefährliche Spuren Streifenstern stirbt an Altersschwäche. Zuvor beruft er ein Treffen mit Tigerstern ein. thumb|left|120px Staffel 2 Mitternacht Streifenstern taucht kurz im Prolog auf als der SternenClan vier Katzen auswählt welche zum Wassernest der Sonne reisen sollen um Mitternacht zu finden. Als Eichenherz Streifenstern fragt, ob er ihm erlaubt stellvertretend für den FlussClan zu sprechen, nickt dieser nur knapp . Als Eichenherz Federschweif wählt, stimmt Streifenstern der Wahl zu. Sternenglanz Als sich der SternenClan sich im Prolog am Mondsee trifft, taucht auch Streifenstern auf. Er fragt Nachtstern, wie dieser es wagen kann, zu behaupten, dass es eine Katze gibt, die kein Recht darauf hat, begierig nach Macht zu streben. Mit dieser Katze ist vermutlich Habichtfrost oder Moorkralle gemeint. Dämmerung Im Prolog überbringt er zusammen mit Blaustern, Nachtstern und Riesenstern Rußpelz die Botschaft, dass sie bald sterben wird. Außerdem verspricht er ihr noch, dass immer wenn sich die Clans von der großen Reise erzählen, Rußpelz geehrt werden würde, worauf Rußpelz sich bei ihm bedankt. Familie Crookedjaw.Schüler.byTau.png|Crookedpaw Crookedjaw.Krieger.byTau.PNG|Crookedjaw *Mutter: Rainflower *Vater: Shellheart *Bruder: Eichenherz *Nichten: Nebelfuß, Mosskit *Neffe: Steinfell *Gefährtin: Willowbreeze *Töchter: Silberfluss, Willowkit, Minnowkit *Enkelin: Federschweif *Enkel: Sturmpelz *Urenkelin: Lark That Sings at Dawn *Urenkel: Pine That Clings to Rock Sonstiges *In ''Feuer und Eis wird er als Krieger bezeichnet. *In Geheimnis des Waldes wird er mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. *In Bluestar's Prophecy wird anstatt Rainflower Lilystem als die Mutter von Eichenherz und ihm genannt, was sich jedoch als falsch herausstellte. Quellen en:Crookedstarcs:Křivý měsíc Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere